


Thé comedic continuation of the wicked witch of the east (read that one instead)

by Queenie_Sudol



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Other, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Sudol/pseuds/Queenie_Sudol
Summary: This fanfic is not serious - written by 2 people going back and forth and meant to be funny and not taken seriously. we like the og fanifc and wished it had continued.
Relationships: Glinda the Good/Wicked Witch of the West
Kudos: 1





	Thé comedic continuation of the wicked witch of the east (read that one instead)

Hello my name is Mmd Morrible, where I am horrible, I kick crippled people in the ribs because that's the only place where I can think of. 

I also like knocking people down. Is fun. 

I’m a big fan of making random storms, just to frighten ONE individual only, I don’t care about everyone else, just that one person must suffer.

Honestly, I have no clue why I don't like her. She hasn't really done anything to me but i'm just that evil.

I also like beating on her sister for some reason, I already have the book, but I might as well just continue to torture them for no apparent reason, besides the fact its fun(?)

Did i mention that i have ya boi frex the godly. You know, frex. The one that loved his child more than anything in the world. He kick her in ribs now mwahahahaha

Oh yeah, I brought them outside, and watched him get his ass kicked by someone who was beat and bruised to hell. He's so weak, why do I keep him around? 

Because he has the fear factor tots 

Pathetic fear factor is more like it, nerd.

After having this internal battle with myself, for some reason, I decided to go back outside during the storm, and just kick Nessa in the ribs once more because I can. I went back inside, and left them out there.

[Glinda POV]

I don’t know what happened, we were falling through the air and then got WOOSHED onto a cliff, we somehow didn’t die, what sorcery is this. 

We got up and realised that there are no cliffs in Oz but who cares. Then we walked down the ‘’cliff’’ and continued to head weast to find my lovely elphie that I love more than fiyero that bitch. he will not take her from me.

Once we walked the like, 10 or so yards we were at the bottom of said “cliff”, I mean who even called this a cliff? Anyways, I get fiyero off his lazy ass, debating on just leaving him there to die but decided that would not look good for me, and we start heading towards the cloudy castle. 

‘’Yo that storm is pretty stormy? isn't it you hoe’’ ‘’I mean my dear friend that I will not one day destroy’’ glinda said. Yeah just said. ‘’Uhh what was that glinda?’’ ‘’nothing at all’’ she replied. 

They continued walking weast, and fiyero tripped on air, yes that's right, he literally tripped on air. He asked me for help up and I said under my breath “you idiotic dumbass, how do you literally trip on nothing, stupid cunt.” I picked him up, and secretly gave him ‘the finger’, but disguised it as pointing ahead. 

He didn't seem hurt so we kept going by this point the castle that was once very far wswa now much closer because i don't want to walk (write) that much about going to the weastlands.  
‘’Wow that a big castle’’ ‘’yeha how did she get this much money wasn't she like a dean of a school?’’ glinda shrug emoticons. 

Once they got closer, they saw Nessa outside, but couldn’t reach her because of this magical fence that was very spoopy and magical *Insert oooooo noises here* “Nessa!” Glinda whisper shouted “You okay?” Nessa looked at me and indicated for us to hide, so I quickly snatched fiyero by the collar, basically choking him, and dragged him into this very non-suspicious leaf pile that glinda and fiyero quickly made by hand. 

But oh no. it was not a big enough pile and the great mmd horrible found them and they were thrown in the dungeon with Alphabet. ‘’No! That bitch got you too’’ ‘’ye too bad. But don't worry she’ll probably kill fyario and i'll have you all to myself foreveah’’ ‘’WHAT?????’’ ‘’uhhhh i mean nothing’’ 

Then, in came Nessa, she was thrown into the cell that they were in, followed by a quick swift kick to the ribs. Glinda joined in on the fun and secretly kicked her as well, since it was so dark she blamed it on the guard. 

“Heyyyyyyyyy Alphabet, you lookin kinda cute today”

‘’Umm im dying of major injuries but thanks’’ 

“Nice nice, I don’t see you around here too often, you new here?”

‘’Yes. Yes I am. I, in fact, was just thrown in here. To be tortured. Thanks for reminding me.”

“Oh, did I ever tell you that I lo-” She was cut off mid sentence, by fryaio getting thrown in with them and she yelled and cursed him out “FROYO, YOU BITCH, GO DIE ALREADY SO I CAN DO WHAT I WANT.”

Alphabet stared at her. ‘’What?’’ she said with a dead look on her face. ‘’You want the love of my life to die ?’’ meanwhile nessa is slowly dying in the corner as the guard hasn't stopped kicking her this whole time ‘’ cough cough fabala im dying help me’’ ‘’ quiet you. Im talking to glinda’’ 

Glinda quickly shoves something in her mouth to shut her up “Now that we can have some peace and quiet, I said froyo, which is my yummy treat, I was not talking about this boy on the ground that should *whisper* also die.” “oh, ok glinda, I’m sorry.” And out of nowhere, mmd horrible comes out of nowhere, standing at the cell door.

‘’wassuppppp ! it's time for all yall to dieeeee’’ everyone in the room didn't even notice she was there except for neesa who looked like she was going to shit her pants. Glinda was now making kissy faces at alphabet and fireyo was sitting in the corner looking sad and crying over his lost love. ‘’YOU DUMMIE GUARD STOP KICKING THAT GIRL IN THE RIBS AND GET THEM ALL OUT HERE SO I CAN KILL THEM!!’’ 

The guard gives Nessa one last kick to the ribs, before taking them all out, the guard had to rip glinda off of alphabet, who was trying to kiss her. They just dragged friya, letting his head hit the side of the cell door because why not. All of a sudden, out of left field, Nessa and her ribs attacked mmd horrible, and stole the Grimmie, but then instantly fell to the ground because she forgot her wheelchair at home.

Mmd horrible took this moment to kick her in the ribs. You know, cause she could. At this point Nessa was pretty much dead and she doubted that her sister had even noticed. With all the trying to not kiss glinda and all. So she looked up that the sky that was now clear and said very loud even though her ribs were tots breaking her lungs and she was going to die any time now ‘’OH MY UNNAMED GOD WILL YOU JUST STOP FIGHTING AND MAKING OUT AND GET US OUT OF HERE SO I CAN DIE IN MY BED AT HOME. FUCKIING LORD! ‘’

Glinda, for a short moment stopped trying to kiss Alphabet, looked at mmd horrible, and finger snapped her (like thanos) to a place far far away. She then kicked Nessa in the ribs and said “how dare you interrupt my kissy kissy time with Alphabet soup.” Nessa rolled her eyes, and the guard was just standing there like “so what happens to me?”

‘’Well you can go home. It's not like you hurt anyone we care about’’ glinda said nessa looked at her with a ‘’bitch what’’ face and then the guard walked off not wanting to get involved. ‘’You know glinda maybe if you weren't trying to make out this whole time we could have gotten out of here a lot sooner.’’ said frenio but as soon as he did glinda snapped him away to be with mmd horrible ‘’ thank god he's gone. Now it's just you and me’’ ‘’ excuse me’’ says nessa 

They completely ignore Nessa, who's just there, you can practically see her ribs at this point with how many times she was kicked, but she's fine, she’ll live. Glinda does the kissy face again, and starts advancing on Alphabet. Alphabet then pushes Glinda away (for now) and says “what’re you doing now? If you haven’t noticed we’re still trapped in this castle made by MC Horrible.” 

‘’Oh yeah we can just walk out now. RIGHT nessa?’’ ‘’oh no don't think about me i'll just die here’’ ‘’yeah she can do that. Come on Alphabet let's go!’’ and then they skip out of the castle leaving nessa because honestly no one likes her anyway. She was the worst part of the show. It's not like she was supposed to have another song that might make her a better character or anything. nahhhhhhhhh that got cut so alphabet and fireiio could sex in the woods. Tots okay im not salty at all whoops didn't mean to say i'm forget that. Well anyway she died alone and forgotten, the way it was always meant to be.

The fucking end

**Author's Note:**

> please read the fanifc this idea came from. danke


End file.
